piffandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Your Speed
Kill Your Speed was a campaign by Safety On The Move, which aimed to reduce speeding. (1992) - Doctors Description: It begins in a hospital, where a girl named Katy lays in a hospital bed with an injured leg. After the doctor shows her x-ray imagery, he declares that the girl is very lucky and that it could have gone worse. We cut to a scene where she is walking across the road, and then begins to run after looking both ways. Another woman shouts "Katy, stop!", before she looks to her right to see a "20 mph" road sign speeding towards the camera. As the crash occurs, the screen cuts to black before the following text appears: AT 20MPH ONE CHILD IN 20 IS KILLED. Next, we cut to a scene of another accident, where a paramedic briefly explains that an unconscious boy has suffered from serious head injuries as a result of being hit by a car. The boy is receiving aid from the others. We then see the boy start to walk across the road before a girl warns him to stop. A "30 mph" road sign speeds towards the camera and it hits the boy before cutting to black again, showing us this text: AT 30MPH HALF ARE KILLED Lastly, we cut to a hospital scene again where a boy, presumably dead, lays with a sheet over his entire body. One of his shoes were also retrieved and placed to his side. A coroner explains that the boy was thrown thirty feet by the impact. We then see that same boy and another, presumably his friend, approaching a road. As the boy begins to run across the road, the other boy screams "STOP!!!" and drops his glass bottle. A "40 mph" sign speeds towards the camera once more and hits the boy, then we see a shot of the glass smashing on the ground, and the shoe from the last shot hitting the ground. AT 40MPH MOST ARE KILLED Finally, a "40 mph" road sign shows on a black background, which rapidly counts down. The "Safety on the Move" logo appears on the top-left, and below the sign, there is text that says: "KILL YOUR SPEED." When the sign disappears, the following text fades in below: "NOT A CHILD." Transcript: Doctor: "She's a very lucky girl; considering what might have happened." Girl: "Katy, stop!" Woman: "It's a serious head injury, so I can't tell what his chances are. He must have been hit very hard." Coroner: "We'll take over from here. What can you say? He was thrown thirty feet by the impact. I mean, at that speed..." Boy: "STOP!!!" Music/Sounds: The dialogue, various ambient sounds and the noises of car crashes. Availability: Seen on YouTube, aired on TV in 1992. Scare Factor: High. (1996) - Remember Me Description: Home video footage of several children, named Donna, Andrew and Tracy respectively. A female narrator recites part of the poem "Remember" by Christina Rossetti. "Remember me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land; When you can no more hold me by the hand, Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay. Remember me when no more day by day You tell me of our future that you planned." Later, the screen fades to black and a message appears in the middle of the screen: "Donna, Andrew and Tracy were knocked down and killed by cars near their homes." This fades out after a few seconds, then the following message appears: "At times we all drive a bit too fast." Finally, the "Kill Your Speed" logo appears, which consists of a hand gently showing the "stop" gesture, in the style of a road sign. Trivia: The video footage is of real children who were killed in speeding accidents. Availability: Rare. Shown on television in 1996, can be found on several YouTube channels. Music/Sounds: A sombre, mournful orchestral theme while a female narrator speaks. Scare Factor: Medium. The narration, along with the music and home footage make this PIF very sad and depressing. (1996) - Funeral Blues Description: Home video footage of several children, named Andrew, Laura, William, Adam and Tracy respectively. A male narrator recites part of the poem "Funeral Blues" by W.H. Auden. "Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone, Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone, Silence the pianos and with muffled drum Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come. Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead'. Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves, Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves. He was my North, my South, my East and West, My working week and my Sunday rest, My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song; I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong." Later, the screen fades to black and a message appears in the middle of the screen: "Andrew, Laura, William, Adam and Tracy were knocked down and killed by cars near their homes." This fades out after a few seconds, then the following message appears: "At times we all drive a bit too fast." Finally, the "Kill Your Speed" logo appears. Availability: Rare. Shown on television in 1996, can be found on several YouTube channels. Music/Sounds: The same orchestral score as before, but a different section. A male Scottish narrator reads the poem. Scare Factor: Medium. The narration, along with the music and home footage make this PIF very sad and depressing. (1996) - Silence Where Hope Was Description: Home video footage of several children, named Adam, Laura and William respectively. A male narrator recites part of the poem "November" by Walter De La Mare. "There is a wind where the rose was, Cold rain where sweet grass was, And clouds like sheep Stream o’er the steep Grey skies where the lark was. Sad winds where your voice was, Tears, tears where my heart was, And ever with me, Child, ever with me, Silence where hope was." Later, the screen fades to black and a message appears in the middle of the screen: "Adam, Laura and William were knocked down and killed by cars near their homes." This fades out after a few seconds, then the following message appears: "At times we all drive a bit too fast." Finally, the "Kill Your Speed" logo appears. Availability: Rare. Shown on television in 1996, can be found on several YouTube channels. Music/Sounds: The same score as "Remember Me." Scare Factor: Medium. The narration, along with the music and home footage make this PIF very sad and depressing. (1997) - Procedures Description: Home video footage of several children, named David, William, Stacey and Stephen respectively. Meanwhile, a male narrator speaks, with instructions on how police officers should break the news of a death of a loved one to their family: "All officers delivering the message must appreciate the implications of their task. News of the death should be broken with compassion and tact by the officer, without the use of jargon. Great care must be taken in the use of language. To the families, the word "accident" is in many cases totally inappropriate. '' ''Property should not be returned in a distasteful condition, and consideration should be given to having it professionally cleaned. Given the often appalling injuries sustained by the victims, officers may choose to advise family members not to view the body. However, the long-term importance of saying "goodbye", is well documented." When the narrator finishes, the screen fades to black, then a message appears in the middle of the screen: "David, Willliam, Stacey and Stephen were knocked down and killed by cars near their homes." 'This message fades, then the following message appears: '"So please, let's all slow down." Finally, the same "Kill your speed" logo appears as the one shown in "Remember Me." Music/Sounds: The same orchestral score as "Remember Me", except a finishing section is played. This happens while a narrator speaks. Trivia: Like in "Remember Me", the video footage is of real children who were killed in speeding accidents. Availability: Rare. Shown on television in 1997, can be found on several YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Medium. The narration, along with the music and home footage make this PIF very sad and depressing. Category:Speeding PIFs Category:Road Safety PIFs Category:1990's PIFs